


School of Magic

by that_one_idiot2110



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boarding School, Fantasy, High School, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_idiot2110/pseuds/that_one_idiot2110
Summary: This is the first chapter of a story about magical teens in their magical school. The school is Hogwarts inspired, but the students have more super-hero like powers. This story includes a lot of LGBTQ+ characters, in fact all of the main characters are part of the community. In this chapter we meet the main character, Cara, and find out a little bit about her friends and personality. She also receives detention for blowing up the potions lab and runs into her crush in the hallway.





	School of Magic

Her ebony heels clicked on the marble floor, making me shiver as she came closer and closer. Her stare hardened as she stopped in front of me. I hung my head as she took in a breath, attempting to prepare myself for the screaming that was about to ensue. 

"What on Earth were you thinking!" Ms Avory roared. I shrank at the shrill sound.

"I didn't mean to. I told you it was an accident." I said quietly. I wanted nothing more in that moment than for the floor to swallow me whole.

"Do you know how much much it will cost the school to replace all the potions equipment?!"

"I'm sorry. I swear it was an accident," I mumbled.

"Detention. For two months. And you will help the kind kitchen ladies wash the dishes after every meal for two weeks."

My heart sunk. There goes any hope I had of having some kind of a social life.

"Yes Ms Avory."

"Go back to your dorm. I'm sure you have much studying to do."

I scurried off, racing out of the large hall. As soon as I was away from Ms Avory's terrifying glare I started to bubble with rage. Didn't she understand that it was an accident? If Mr Webb didn't want the potions lab being blown up he shouldn't have put out a highly explosive plant that looks just like nettles. And it wasn't as if anyone had gotten hurt. In fact the worst that happened was the ends of my hair getting fried, which resulted in a very unwanted haircut. Wasn't that punishment enough?

I was so entangled in my own thoughts that I didn't realise the large group of girls walking towards me. Well, that was until I walked right into the girl at the head of the group, Talisha. We both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" I scrambled to help her up as my cheeks flushed. Just the sight of her made me stumble over my words, her voice would continue to play over and over in my head even hours after she had spoken to me.

"It's fine, Cara." She giggled softly, a sound which stuck in my mind until I woke up the next day. "Anyway, if you'll excuse us we really have to get to dinner."

"It's dinner already? I've got to go change!" I scrambled away, a broad smile on my face.

"Bye then Cara!"

I waved over my shoulder and raced towards my dorm. My legs were burning by the time I had gotten to the top of the tall tower and to the end of the never-ending hallway where the door to my room was. Just as I was about to reach for the handle it swung open.

"Cara slow down!" Cameron said, laughing slightly. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Detention... Talisha... dinner," I panted, bending over to catch my breath.

"You're having dinner with Tahlia?" Cameron asked, fixing their short, curly hair slightly.

"I wish. I'm late for dinner and it's pizza night today. Now move out of the doorway so I can get dressed."

They moved into the hall as I rushed into the cramped room. I threw on a white shirt and jeans and raced out of the room to catch up with Cameron.

"So what happened with Ms Avory?" they asked as we speed walked to the dining hall, which luckily was only two floors below the girl's dorm tower.

"Detention. For two months. And I have to do the dishes for two whole weeks!" I groaned, throwing my head back and rolling my eyes.

"That's rough. At least you'll have plenty of time to do homework?" I appreciated Cameron trying to cheer me up, but they weren't doing a very good job of it. They had never been very good at knowing what to say to people.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to do homework instead of hanging out with friends or talking to Talisha," I replied, my voice bristling with sarcasm.

"You're going to talk to Talisha?" they asked, the corners of her mouth lifting into a smirk.

"I was, until I got all these stupid detentions."

"I mean, you did blow up the potions lab."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to! If Mr Webb didn't want an explosion then he shouldn't have put out that plant that looks like nettles right next to the damn nettles!"

"If you say so," Cameron shrugged as we sat down at the table. Adrian and Jackson were waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Adrian asked between mouthfuls of a greasy cheese pizza.

"Cara had a nice little chat with Talisha," Cameron said, picking up their own greasy slice of cheese pizza. Both of the boys' eyebrows raised.

"It wasn't like that," I said quickly. "I accidentally ran into her on the way to my dorm and she fell over. I was just helping her up."

"When are you going to get the courage to talk to her?" Jackson asked, a hint of annoyance lacing his voice.

"I don't know. But I can't talk to her any time soon because I have detention for the next two months."

"That bad?" Adrian asked sympathetically.

"Yup," Cameron replied for me. "I hate Ms Avory so much. She's so rude."

"I know right," Jackson agreed.

I drifted off into space as they complained about the deputy headmistress, staring at Talisha. Her curly hair perfectly matched the dark tone of her skin, catching the light streaming through the tall windows. I could see her striking chocolate eyes from across the hall, twinkling with joy and laughter. I wished I could get lost in those eyes forever, but unfortunately the bell rung and I had to hurry to the kitchens to help with washing up. As I scrubbed plates I thought of her bubbly laugh, and how she said goodbye to me. It made chores a lot more enjoyable, even though they still sucked. After what seemed like forever I was finally allowed to go back to my dorm.

I raced up the tower and was unsurprised to see Cameron doing homework. They looked up to me as I walked through the door, still writing what I assumed was the essay for our magic control class.

"Need any help with your essay?"

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Cameron returned to their work as I got changed and flopped down onto the bed, thankful to be done with the long day. After only a few minutes I drifted into darkness.


End file.
